


We're proud of you

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt, "Neville and his Mum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're proud of you

Alice held Neville against her chest, patting him gently on the back, "It's just horrible Frank. Poor Lily and James, and what about little Harry? He has no one now."

"It's all right Alice, I've spoken to Dumbledore, Harry gone to live with Lily's sister," Frank said gently to his wife.

"I know, it's just that the Potters were such a lovely family and Harry and Neville got along so well." Alice smiled with watery eyes at her son sitting on her hip. He was watching his parents carefully with curious eyes. His face scrunched up.

"Oh Neville, please don't cry sweetie," she told him as she rocked him gently as Neville begins to cry. "It's okay. We're okay."

"Should I try blowing bubbles for him Alice? He always seems to like that."

"Okay, the chewing gum is over there, Frank." He grabbed a stick of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum to and began to chew, then he blew a large blue bubble with the gum. Neville instantly stopped crying and watched the bubble grow, happily reaching and trying to grab it with his fat fists. The bubble popped and gum went all over Frank's face. Neville squealed with laughter.

"Now look what you've done," said Alice laughing, "he'll never go to sleep now will he."

"It’s not my fault!” said Frank looking rather bemused, “This stuff isn't supposed to pop for days. You try putting him to bed, I'm going to try clean this off." She smiled at Frank and he gave her a sticky kiss on the cheek, then gave Neville one, "I love you both."

"I'm not sure if I love you now you covered my cheek in gum," said Alice, batting her husband on the chest. She kissed Neville on the forehead, "Your daddy is a very silly man, Neville.  
Frank gave her a goofy grin and tried to lean in for another kiss, but Alice fought him off, giggling as she dodged his sticky kiss attacks.

"Oh, no no no. Its bed time now. Neville, say bye bye to daddy." Neville waved at his father as he left to go clean up. Alice took Neville to his room, singing softly too him some old song her own mother sang for her. Most nights that song put Neville to sleep right away, but not tonight.

"Da," said Neville.

"He's not here right now, baby, 'cause you dad made a mess of himself."

"Da," repeated Neville impatiently.

Alice sighed, "You want dad to put you to bed?"

"Da!" said Neville.

"We'll go get da, then." Alice opened Neville's nursery door, "Frank, Neville wants you to put him to bed."

The house was silent.

"Frank? Did you hear me?"

Still no reply.

"Frank?" she called again, more hesitantly and still no reply. She gently placed Neville back in his cot. Then Alice took a deep breath, pulled out her wand and hoped to Merlin she was just paranoid.

Neville watched his mother leave the room. Then he heard a voice he didn't recognize. A woman’s voice, shrill and high.

"Tell us where He is!" Neville heard her scream.

"Please, please, I don't know! We don't know!" he heard his father plead.

"You're lying!" the woman shouted, " _Crucio!_ "

Neville heard his father scream in pain. As quickly as the screaming started it stopped. Alice burst back into Neville’s room and slammed the door shut.

"Ma," he said quietly, starting to cry again. Her face was the colour of off milk and her hold body trembled. Alice grabbed Neville with shaking hands and put him in the wardrobe wrapped in his blanket.

"Stay here Neville," she told him, her voice shaking. "Please do not make a sound, mummy and daddy will be okay, Neville. We love you so much and we are so proud of you." And with that she kissed him on the forehead, shut the wardrobe door and left.

 

***

 

" _Crucio!_ " screamed Bellatrix. "Where is he? Tells us what you know!"

"We don't know anything, we don't!" sobbed Alice, trying to protect her husband’s limp body. "Please, have mercy!"

" _Crucio!_ " screamed Bellatrix again.

"Maybe they don't know Bella, maybe-"

Bellatrix cut him off. "They know Rabastan!" she shouted at him, wand still pointed at Alice and Frank. "Where has Barty gone?"

"He's looking for the boy," replied Rodolphus.

"Y-you leave Neville alone! He has nothing to do with this!" yelled Alice through her tears.

"You tell us where the Dark Lord is! Or suffer the consequences."

"We don't know where he is! We don't know anything, please, we don't know!" But Alice knew, looking up at Bellatrix, that they wouldn't make it out of there alive.

" _Crucio!_ "

Pain seared through her body and as quickly as it started it stopped. She lay over Franks body, sobbing and panting, struggling for each breath. She knew she must be brave, because what would a Gryffindor be without their bravery.

" _Crucio!_ "

She felt herself slipping away, she thought of Neville. Even if they died here, or worse, she would be with Frank, but they would leave Neville behind, her beautiful baby boy. Alice tried to fight the pain, to stay alive for her son.

" _Crucio!_ "

It was too much, she felt herself slipping away and she whispered, "I love you Neville."

Then she was gone.

 

***

 

Neville spent the night in the wardrobe, listening to his parent’s screams and cries. He didn't understand what was happening and he was scared. But like his mother told him, he didn't make a sound. After what seemed like forever the screaming stopped and the house was silent. Neville waited for his parents to come get him, but no one came and after a while he fell asleep. His grandmother found him late in the afternoon the next day.

She held him close for a long time, crying. For her son. Her daughter-in-law. Her for tiny grandson, who will group up with his parents around to love him.

Neville didn't see his parents again until he was five. Augusta though he was old enough to know the truth now, so she sat him down and told him why he didn't have parents. His grandmother told him how his mother hid him away from the Death Eaters to protect him, how they never gave in and how they were brave like true Gryffindor’s. Neville was proud of them, and one day he hoped that they would be proud of him too.


End file.
